


Lungs

by FATMBomb



Series: Fallout [1]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a ruined and torn apart world, Florence Welch is fighting to protect herself and what's left of her family. While Isabella Summers lives in a pampered house. Safe from the outside world, she worked for what was left of the goverment. The M16 was raging a war between the mutants and The HuntsMan or supposed Freedom Fighters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge - Florence Welch

Florence Welch was 17 when the world she loved collapsed onto her. The earthquakes starte, shaking her house into a bately standing shack. She held her baby brother and sister in hr arms as they waited for the house to give in. Tears in their eyes as they shook with each wave. 

Soon, the mutants found them. Beaten and battered with blood shot eyes. Mutants differed in size and shape but they had the same bloody tears that streamed down their faces. And the same crackling, shaky, gnarly laughs. They only laughed when they found a human. That was their only trigger. 

Mutants or ,mashers as JJ called them, loved humans. Eating and ripping them to shreds until they were barely moving. Than they left them there to die slowly and in so much pain. That's what happened to Florence's parents, or at least that's what she assumed. 

Once the mutants found the small group, the charged. Sinking their teeth into Florence's pale skin. The group barely made it out if there alive. Luckily they found an old nuclear bunker below the surface of the school near by. This is where they resided to this day. 

Now, Florence Welch had lost count of the dates. For all she knew it had been years since the first quake. The bites she had gotten on the first day were nothing more than scars now. They reminded her of who she was, no she felt like a hollow husk of that girl.

No matter what she still kept going. Pushing herself for her brother and her sister. The only two things that seemed to matter in her life anymore. "Im going out. Grace you're in charge." Florence said, wrapping her arms in gauze. She pulled the leather jacket she had found up and over her head. Wiping specks of grime and blood off of the sleeves.

"O-Oh...Be safe...I-I love you.." Grace said, tucking JJ into a his cot. She pulled the blanket up and over his sleepy sick head. Florence sighed, hearing JJ cough again. "I-I love you too....I'll start looking for medicine for him too." Florence spoke quietly, a small dagger fitting into her combat boots. 

Grace just nodded her head, wringing out a wet cold rag before placing it on JJ's burning head. Another sigh and Florence popped open the manhole that protected the small family from the outside world.

She stood, covering the manhole up as quickly as possible. Moving as fast and as quiet as possible, she felt for the hatchet she kept at her dispoal. It was in one of her beltloops, ready for anything. Another sigh, the cold air freezing her lungs. She ran through the streets, searching for anything she could scavenge for or use.

Florence travled and hunted the streets. Ducking and hiding everytime she heard a sound. "Kill it! Light it up, Hope!" Florence heard, she quickly ducked. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. Pure adreanline pumped through her veins and she knew she needed to move before they saw her. But the smell of fire, of warnth was to intoxicating. She turned facing the so called 'Freedom Fighters' or 'Huntsman'.

A girl about Flornece's age held her hands out, a simple triangle was branded into her forearm. Mutants were caught in a pit. Running and scrambling, trying to break free. But, it wasnt any use. The Huntsman had got them. The taller boy, stood. Smiling at the cowering mutants as they screamed. Suddenly the scene was lit up by the burning flames spouting from the woman's hands. The smell of burning flesh fileld Florence's nose. Gagging she ran, the mutants screams of pain and sworrow following her as she ran father away. 

 

Once the smell was gone, she collpased onto the pavement. Sure, she had seen what the Huntsman could do. An evolvled form or mutants who killed the reckless crazy ones. Florence had even wanted to be like them one day. Until she saw how many of them died, trying to even make it into the force. 

Still gagging Florence shuddered, pulling herself into a corner in the dark alleyway. She could still feel the heat, the fire burning and brushing against her skin. 

Slowly her breathing was returning to normal, and her thoughts were back on track. Pull yourself together, for the kids. She thought, standing. She brushed herself of entering into one of the many looming buildings that wrapped around her. 

Rubble was filling her pathway. She kept walking, the crack of glass not stopping every step. Broke glass, shards, nails, and screws with wood planks filled her view. Crossing the winding path, she found what she had been looking for. A backpack. 

Her eyes lit up, hope creeping in on all sides. The backpack was res, blood stains still showing. Covered and speckled with dirt, grime, and mud. It looked full. Full with what, Flo didnt know.

Her steps quickened and the cackling was heard once she felt the weight of the pack. She heard the cans rock agaidnt each other along with something else. A gun...Florence suddenly though. The cackling, dark laugh filling her ears.

Dropping down in front of her, was a mutant. Pale and thin. Skin stretched thin around its bones. Those eyes, stared right into Flornece's. Bloodshot and red. Blood filled tears streamed down its cheeks and Flornece had yo hold in a scream. Slowly it inched closer and closer until Florence saw those pearly white fangs. Death it its finest form.

Florence's hand crept to her hatchet, pulling it out of her belt loop, she was ready to strike. Incg by inch the creature moved towards her. It cackled again and lunged, sinking into Florence's torso. It cute deep, fangs scraped against her ribcage and she screamed. The hatchet burying into the demons' skull. Stricke after stricke the thing endured until Flornece felt the sudden realse if pressure on her torso. She whimpered, kicking the now dead beast off of her.

Blood. Blood was all she saw. It pooled out of her and onto her hand. More tears and Florence barely stood. "-They n-need me...G-Go Florence...T-Think of JJ...Grace.." Dhe whispered yo herself. Ripping a piece of loose cloth from her jacket she pressed it tight to herself. 

With each step, she made her way back yowards to the manhole. Each step the death crept onto her. White spots filled her vision as she found the manhole. Barely prying it open she climbed down, once th manhole was back on. She fell. Blood pooled, the leather strip soaked. "Florence!" Grace cried, running towards her sister. 

Grace bit back tears. This wasnt the first time this happened. Sometimes it was worse. Like the time a mutant dug into Flo's skull from behind. She shuddered, remebering all the stitches. That was worse.

"I got you." Grace said, grabbing a needle and threat. She kissed Florence's head before ripping her shirt. The gash was thin, but it was deep. Another sigh and Flornece gasped. Feeling the needle peirce her skin. Thread pulled through the skin, tight. Holding the wound together. More tears fell but Florence was grateful for her sister.

Soon, Grace was done. Flo's blood on her hands. She drug her sister into her cot. Another kiss was on her cheek and Flo passed out.

Hours later, JJ was up moving. Washing his hands off. Grace was prying a can open with a knife. Dumping the contents into a bowl Flo found. Grace moved to be by her sister's side. "Eat..." She said, a metal spoon pressed frimlt against Flo's lips. Waking Florence tried sit but. "O-Ow! Fuck.." She said, the sharp stabbing pain pushing her back down.

"You're dumb sometimes...You broke three ribs from what the book says." Grace said, pointing to a an old med book she had found in the bunker. "Eat or I swear I'll break your other ribs." Grace said. Florence just rolled her eyes, her breathing forced. It wss hard to breath, anf with each breathe nothing felt the same. It was just shudder after shudder.

"Eat. I swear..." Still Florence didnt open her mouth. "JJ..." Grace said, her brother walking over to the two. "Hold her mouth open. " Grace said. JJ just nodded, prying Florence's mouth open. Shuddering they forced her to eat the canned cold soup. 

"I dont know why you wont eat..." JJ said, glaring at her sister.

"Because you guys need it more than m-" Grace cut Flornece off by feeding her another spoonful. "Shut the fuck up. You do enough around here. You can eat food..." Grace said, forcefeeding Flornece more until the can was gone. "There. It wasnt so hard." Grace said, smiling at her sister. Florence just swallowed the soup and shook her head. Her sister was a pain sometimes.


	2. Prolouge - Isabella Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Im the only person who ships Rob and Isa together....Sooooo, just stay with me here....I ship them. They seem cute. And judging by Isa's instagram it just makes it cuter. But, Im going to make the couple cute. And we'll see which one will prevail. Battle of The Ships!

Isabella Summers woke to the smae white washed walls. The same white popcorn ceiling. The light blue blanket Rob had bought her last year on her birthday. The patter of a shower filled her ears, the usual warm body of her boyfriend was gone. Isa assumed it was him in the shower. 

She sighed, wrapping herself up further into the blanket. The warm glow of bedside lamp gave the room an almost amber quailty. She smiled happily, closing her eyes once more. Only to hear the bathroom door open.

Out stepped Rob a pile of steam flowing in around him. God damn, Isa thought staring at him. He was only wrapped in a towel round his waist and those big brown eyes were to much. 

"Morning beautiful. " He said, walking up to Isa. He shook his hair. "Gah!" Isa shouted, hiding from the cold water as it got all over their bed. 

Rob just chuckled, a couple fingers playing with Isa's hair. "Well, Hello to you too." Isa said again, her icy blue eyes just barely peeking from the top of the blanket. Rob smiled a big goofy grin at Isa. 

"I missed you." Rob began, blushing a bit in the dim light. "You were in the shower." Isa replied, rolling her eyes and taking the blanket down. Rob looked down at Isa. He smiled, she was in one of his tee shirts and she looked cute as all hell. "You could have joined me. " He said, hands moving to snuggle Bella.

She just sighed, kissing Rob's messy wet hair. "I know...I didnt feel like taking another shower after a shower. Besides, since Mariead is pregant she cant have sex. We wouldnt want to rub our sex life in their faces. " Isa chuckled, halfway through the sentance.

"Fine. But, fyi. I do. Cause its great and I am really going to miss you today." 

Isa sighed, remembering that she had a mission today. She was greatful for the M16. They gave her a job, a homr, food, clothes, a piano, and a guitat for Rob. They saved her. But, the jobs sucked. She had go out, trying to find other pure humans. No one had ever been sucessful.

"Sorry, babe. I swear, I'll make it up to you. Promise." She said, her arms gently wrapping around his neck. Rob smiled kissing her gently. Isa giggled, kissing back. "God, you're amazing." Rob spoke, whispering in Isa's ear. Giggling Isa just smiled happily. 

"Time to get dressed though. " He said, pulling up and off of her. "Yea..I guess." Isa spoke, standing and stretching. Quickly the two got dressed, kisses were exchanged but they knew to get dressed first. Once done, Isa looked for her gun. Finding it buried under mounds of clothes. "Did you really almost lose your gun?" Rob asked, chuckling at Isa. "No. Hell no. " Bella was quick to retort. Rolling her eyes and she kissed Rob again. Before getting ready to go. 

"Chris driving?" Rob asked, fixing his still damp hair. Isabella looked at him. Dressed in all black from head to toe. His tattoos stood out against his skin. Making him look even more badass than he was. "Rusty actually. " She said, knowing Chris was still asleep of with Mairead.

"Ready than?" Rob smirked, grabbing his keys. Isa nodded, leaning into him. "Yea...Im ready.."

And with that, the two were out the door. Going seprate ways.


	3. The Dog Days Are Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few shots are fired....

When Isabella left, she had counted the bullets in her gun. She had been trained to kill any mutants at all. Evolved or not, it didnt matter. She sighed. 10 bullets left and she couldnt waste them. 

Quickly she strung up her combat boots and hopped into the large armoured truck that Rusty was driving for the day. Once in side, she smiled. Rusty had the radio on blast. Animals, by Martin Garrix playing almost ear bleeding loud. "Mother fuckin animals!" He lip sang, at Isa and she just rolled her eyes. Shoving him playfully to the side.

He smiled, knowing where to go and what to do. As they drove Isa looked in the back, searching for anynore bullets. Rusty had his shotgun in the back under a tarp, but those rounds wouldnt fit into her glock. Another sigh and the car stopped. 

"Here's your stop. Tell me if you need help. Rob would kick my ass even if you have a scratch on you." He smiled softly, tossing her a walkie talkie.

She caught it and nodded her head. A gas mask going on as she hopped out of the vehicle. Her target, the man hole and whatever lays below it.

Faster than she thought she could, she popped open the cover, heading down the latter. The sounds she heard, were music to her ears.

"JJ, put the thing down! You'll hurt someone! And I dont know how to fix a bullet wound.." Grace said, hiding from the weapon JJ held in his hands. 

"Oh shush. I have this." He responded, Florence quickly came up from behind him and took the gun away. "No. You dont. Grace will learn a gun before you even get to go outside." She said, walking away to hide the pistol.

Grace smirked and Isabella couldnt help but watch with curiosity. Happiness bubbled inside her and she could barely breathe. It finally happened. She found humans. Three humans. Not one mutated beyond repair.

She smiled giddy, and that's when her glock fell. Hitting the metal floor hard. The sound echoed through out the whole cavern. Florence grabbed the gun, pointing it to where the sound came from. Grace and JJ ran away quickly. Hiding behind the mats and sink.

Isabella cursed under her breathe stood, hands in the air. The ghn had fallen to far away fro her to get. Florence's hands trembled, barely holding the gun. Finger on the trigger as Bella stepped foward. They made eye contact and something snapped. Isa could see that this girl was just a teenager. Barely 18. Bandaged, blood seeping through the side of it. Beaten down and brusied, this girl looked broken.

Florence saw someone pampered. No cuts, scrapes, or bruises. She was in peek condition. She sighed, adreanline pumping through her veins.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Florence shouted, not giving two shits that the kids heard her cuss. "Isabella Summers...Im here to help." She pressed the button on the walkie talkie. She knew Rusty was coming.

"Fuck off! Go back the way you came." 

Isabella heard the man hole open.

"No...I need to help. Please,,"

"If you wont leave, I will shoot!"

Flo's hands shook and tears were in her eyes. And than the shot rang out, Flo on the ground. A bullet hold right through her shoulder. Rusty had made a hit. The only sound being Florence's cries of pain and agony as blood pooled.


End file.
